One of the boys
by Voodoo Kisses
Summary: Dani had it real bad for Jeff, too bad he saw her as just a friend. She just wished he would see her as something else, something more. Would she ever get her wish? Jeff Hardy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay this is the LAST new story I'm starting..for now, I promise. I was just listening to Katy Perry - One of the boys and the inspiration meant I HAD to write, write, write! I really want reviews on this one guys as this is a new style of writing I'm trying, well new to me. Its slightly comical, with bits of outside narration, I really want honest opinions because if you don't like it I won't continue as I'm not completley sure I like it yet, although I like the idea. So I'm begging, please, please, please let me know what you think, good, bad whatever. I'm just finishing up the second chapter so that will be up in the next hour or so, give or take. Hope you enjoy :) _**

**_I only own Dani and Jessica. No one, nothing else!_**

Oh and don't be too mad at Jeffy in this..he is a man after all and we all know what they think with ;)

And yes Dani is a bit of a bitch but we all know what its like to want someone you think you can never have..

* * *

Dani picked up the tray of drinks and carefully carried it over to the table, sticking her tongue out in concentration for added comical effect. Once she had got the she placed the tray down and it was a rush to get drinks.

'Thanks Dani..Your welcome.' she said to no-one in particular as the boys took their first gulps of beer.

'Oh yeah thanks Dani-boy.' Jeff said in between mouthfuls.

Dani inwardly groaned, she hated it when they called her that. But what did she expect when she pretty much dressed like a tomboy and her best mates were...well...all men. She knocked back her beer and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. Getting up she walked over to the bar to get another bottle. Bringing it back to the table she sat down.

'Woah, steady Dani-boy.' said Shannon, watching her begin her second beer in as many minutes.

'Shut up Shannon, just because I can drink you under the table, jealous much?' Dani replied. She couldn't hide the annoyance in her voice.

'Someones touchy.' he muttered going back to his beer.

_Yeah I am fucking touchy Shannon._ Dani thought to herself. _Because once again I have to meet some ring-rat that Jeff is all I want to do, all I've ever wanted to do, is be with him myself.  
_

Dani had been mates with, what had been dubbed 'The North Carolina Crew' for about 5 years. Ever since she moved in across the road from Matt. That was the day she met Jeff, and fell in love. It may sound corny but it really was love at first sight for her, shame he couldn't see it. He had always seen her as 'one of the guys' and she couldn't really blame him, she was loud, obnoxious and crude. She could drink anyone under the table and she lived in baggy jeans and hoodies.

But if you looked at her, I mean actually sat and REALLY looked at her you would see that she was in fact under all the 'male' bravado a pretty girl. She had full pouting lips, big puppy dog eyes and cute freckles. Her hair was volumnous and long. Shamed she always had it tied up in a ponytail. She was slim with curves in all the right places and an impressive chest. Shame no one could ever see it under the 'bags' she called clothes.

Dani had given up trying to get Jeff's attention about 3 years ago, it didn't mean her feelings had changed for him at all though. They were all definatly still there, even more so in the past year, since he gave up wrestling to concentrate on his art, he was at home all the time, his home being Matt's place, which meant she saw him, often just the two of them, everyday. She spent her nights laying in bed, dreaming he was there with her but knowing he was probaly screwing some fan a few yards away from her. This sometimes made her cry, sob even. Her days full of day dreams about him and how good they would be together.

You wouldn't think it to look at Dani but she was actually a freelance make-up artist and her services were highly sort after meaning she could afford to not work a lot, which meant she could devote more time to hanging out with Jeff. She never tried the make-up on herself. It wouldn't go with her style and, anyway, she couldn't be bothered.

'Guys, here she is.' Jeff said, looking towards the door. A very pretty girl approached the table and Dani sighed, she was eveything Dani was not, blonde, girly, and just the right amount of slutty.

'Hey, I'm Jessica.' the girl giggled greeting them all and sat down next to Jeff.

'Jessica, this is Shannon, Matt, Greg and our honorary brother Dani.' Jeff said chuckling.

Dani sucked her teeth, after five years the jokes were well past their sell by dates. Especially when they introduced her to people as a brother. She wanted to say something to the ring rat but thought better of it, she might be an ok girl.

'Dani, you do look like a boy in some ways.' Jessica giggled, trying to get in on the joke.

_Bitch. _Seethed Dani inwardly.

'Yeah well we can't all be sluts can we?' Dani retorted, with a not so sweet smile. She could just about cope with the crew calling her a boy. not some trashy whore.

'Wow, Dani, chill.' Jeff interuppted, trying to ease the tension, he could sense an atmosphere building. He wondered why Dani was like this with every girl that he was with, yet none of the others girls the crew brought along. Being a typical man he didn't figure it out and put it down to her just being protective as they hung out togther so much more than she did with the others. *hint Jeff hint*

'Whatever, I'm over it.' Dani said, sipping her beer and looking away from the table, while Jessica sat there looking confused.

_Stupid blonde._ Thought Dani.

Dani spent the rest of the night the same as she always did. Pretending not to care but glancing over at Jeff with regularity and wishing she hadn't as he was all over some girl. It broke her heart each and everytime. She wished she could just get over him. But everytime he caught her looking at him and looked back, she got lost in those gorgeous green eyes and just fell in deeper and harder. She lost count of the times she just wanted to blurt out 'I love you!' to him, it was getting harder to resist.

'So Dani, have you got a boyfriend?'

The voice broke Dani from her thoughts and she saw blonde bitch was asking her a question.

_What's it got to do with you? _Dani thought, but resisted saying, realising she had already pissed Jeff off once tonight, which she hated herself for.

'No.' she replied, not wanting to talk to her more than she had to.

'Why?' Jessica looked genuinley interested.

'Just haven't.' she shrugged, hoping it would be the end of it.

'Oh.' Jessica said.

'She does have the hots for someone though,' Jeff laughed. 'She told us one night when she was drunk, she just won't say who as apparently we know him.'

Dani cringed, she regretted that night ever since it happened. She was close to saying who it was also but managed to sober up in time.

'Does he know?' Jessica questioned.

'Of course not,' Dani snorted at her stupidity. ' Otherwise they would all know, wouldn't they?!'

'Why not?' She asked again.

_God she asks a lot of fucking questions. _Dani thought to herself.

Dani had enough.

'Because he wouldn't be interested, even if he did know would he Jessica?!' she spat her name with such venom. 'Just fucking look at me, why the hell would he ever be interested, he's more into your type of girl.'

'And what type of girl do you think I am?' Jessica retorted, finally realising she was being insulted (DUH)

'I dunno you tell me?' Dani asked. 'Cause from where I'm sitting you look like a whore!'

'Right, thats it.' Jeff shouted, standing up and slamming his fists down onto the table, causing both girls to jump. 'Dani, you have no right to talk to Jessica like that, you've had too much to drink, you should go, now.'

Dani stood up and shoved the chair away from the table.

'Don't worry Jeff. I'm going. It's sickening watching you and your bitch anyway, your only gonna fuck her and dump her like the rest, lets face it, its all her type is good for!' Dani screamed causing the bar to go deathly silent.

Dani spun around and stormed towards the door, making sure to slam it behind her as she left.

'What's her problem?' Matt asked, clearly confused, like the rest of the guys (again DUH) about why Dani had just reacted like that.

'I dunno, but just let her calm down, she's probaly on or something.' said Jeff.


	2. Chapter 2

Dani stood outside the bar and was feeling throughly pissed off with herself. These outbursts were getting more regular recently as she was finding it harder to hide her feelings from Jeff and all the others for that matter. She tried to stop them but she loved Jeff so much it was getting too much, seeing him everyday and knowing she couldn't have him. She decided the best thing to do was go home and go to bed, try and forget it all for now, it wouldn't do to dwell on it. But she knew she wouldn't forget, she never forgot about Jeff, especially at night, with his window opposite hers, she never forgot him.

'So your friend Dani?' Jessica asked as she and Jeff made their way up to his room.

'What about her?' Jeff asked, even with her outburst tonight, he was still very protectiive over Dani, probaly more then a friend should be, and he wouldn't listen to anyone nitching about her.

'She is quite high strung.' Jessica said, a slight distaste of Dani in her voice.

Jeff stopped and bit his fist.

_God, if this girl wasn't so fine, I swear.. _He thought to himself (Whatcha gonna do, he IS a man afterall)

'Dani is a good girl.' Jeff said and he made it clear that was the end of the discussion.

'Your not just gonna fuck me and dump me are you?' Jessica asked, concern filling her voice.

'Of course not.' said Jeff.

Believe it or not, he actually quite liked this one.

'Good.' she grinned.

Once they got to Jeff's room, Jessica made her way to the bathroom to freshen up. Jeff walked over to the window to close the curtains when something stopped him in his tracks. There, across the road, was Dani. She was getting undressed. He watched her peel off her hoodie and trousers, leaving her standing there in her underwear, examining her gorgeous body in the mirror. He watched a little longer. If he admitted it to himself, he always had a bit of a thing for Dani, but never acted on it, she was just a friend, thats all. He just wished she would make the most of herself a bit more, she was a , very, attractive woman. Actually scratch that, he didn't wish that because then she would have A LOT of male attention and he didn't want that for her. He didn't want her to get used by guys. (Yeah, keep telling yourself thats the reason you don't want guys around her Jeff!)

Dani glanced up and swore she saw Jeff staring at her.

_Nah. _She thought. _He was just closing the curtains so he could screw blondie in peace. _Although part of her hoped he was looking at her she didn't believe it.

She got into bed and sighed. Replaying tonights events, she was suprised no one figured out how she felt for the man. If they were girls they would all know by now, hell they would have probaly known 5 years ago. She rolled over onto her side, trying to get comfortable. She admitted to herself she was too harsh on blondie but she couldn't help herself, he had her man. Well, not techinally her man, but you get the point.

Unable to sleep, worry filling her about how she may have pissed Jeff off she sat up in bed and turned her lamp on. Grabbing her phone, she started typing.

_Sorry Jeffy. Didn't mean to cause any trouble, its just I love you._

HAH! Yeah right, she quickly deleted the last part.

_Sorry Jeffy. Didn't mean to cause any trouble, just a bit cranky today. Blame it on womens troubles. Night bruva from anuva muva x_

She pressed send and almost immediatley got a reply, which suprised her, she though he would be *ahem* occupied with blondie.

_Don't worry about it Dani-boy. I still love ya! Just relax a bit yeah? Night sista from anuva mista x_

Dani smiled to herself, all was right again. Although she wished he meant love ya in a more meaningful way but whatever. He didn't suspect anything and he wasn't mad at her, plus he can't be that busy with Jessica, which made Dani want to jump for joy! She turned off her light and snuggled down, consumed with thoughts of Jeff. (No change there then!)

Jeff smiled to himself. He thought it might just be the time of the month. He was glad Dani had said sorry, it meant a lot. He hadn't been busy with Jessica when Dani texted, like he had hoped earlier in the evening, but that was his fault. After watching Dani, he had her on the brain. He didn't want to tarnish the thoughts of Dani running through his head by screwing Jessica, they were too precious. So he sprouted off some line about respecting Jessica so wanting to wait yaddayaddayadda. She didn't seem overly thrilled but was content enough with a bit of over clothes fumbling, so content she was currently sleeping next to him. He looked at her and an image of Dani laying there flashed into his brain. He wondered where all this Dani stuff had come from so suddenley, yeah he always found her attractive and she was a great friend but he never thought THIS much about her in the past. He laid back down and put all this Dani thinking down to seeing her in her underwear tonight and just generally being overly horny after not having anything for a couple of weeks. He would sort that tommorow and everything would be back to normal. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Dani got out of her shower and padded into the bedroom. She was looking forward to today. She hadn't seen the crew for a few weeks as she had been away on a big job. She couldn't wait to just be with them all again, picking up her phone she checked it for any updates.

_D-Boy, 2pm, my house, bring beer or your not coming in! x_

It was from Matt.

_Ugh, fine! I will go to the store now! x_

She opened up her wardrobe and examined it, the sun was beating down and she could tell it was going to be a hot day, she reluctantly pulled out her shorts and tank top, not really wanting to wear them but knowing she would be uncomfortable in layers in this humidity. She normally stuck it out and just sweated but it seemed hotter than ever this year, meaning she was going to cave in and go against her normal judgement. Pulling her clothes on she went to the mirror and began brushing her hair. Putting it in a ponytail (yawn, again?!) she stood up and picking up her bag on the way, went outside to her car. She headed off in the direction of the store.

Jeff was sat in the garden, enjoying the heat. Sitting beside him was Jessica in a teeny weeny bikini, which the boys certaintly appreciated. This one had, so far, survived longer than the other girls Jeff had been with. No one could quite understand why, she wasn't any different to the rest but Jeff seemed happy enough, so they were cool with it.

Jeff liked Jessica, well she was more tolerable than the other girls and she was a good lay. What more could he want? He enjoyed spending time with her, so for now she hung around. He was excited about seeing Dani today, he missed her, more than usual, he put it down to how much closer they had got these past few months as it was just them two a lot of the time.

Dani pulled up outside Matt's house and walked around to the back of her car, popping the boot open on the way. She bent over to get the crate of beer from the back of the boot and heard someone wolf whistle. Spinning around she saw Matt and Shannon there laughing and gave them the finger.

'Whats with the body Dani?' Matt shouted, certaintly appreciating the view.

'Screw you Matt, can't you feel how hot it is today? There is no way I'm sweating in a hoodie!' she shouted from inside the boot.

'I'm not complaining!' Shannon shouted in reply walking back out into the garden.

'Dude, Dani is in shorts and a tank top!' Shannon exclaimed, talking to Jeff.

Jeff's eyes flickered open and his mind flashed back to seeing her in her underwear that night. He shook his head to remove the image. He glanced over at Jessica, she was looking at him, slight annoyance on her pretty face, waiting for his answer.

'Ermmm...oh ok.' Jeff said, not knowing what else to do.

Jessica laid back and closed her eyes, happy with the uninterested answer Jeff gave.

'That never happens!' Shannon said, obvoiusly slightly excited at the thought.

Dani struggled into the garden with the case.

'Oh don't help guys, I'm fine carrying this all by myself!' She huffed, putting it down by the table.

Standing up she dusted herself off and put her hands on her hips, showing her annoyance. Jeff couldn't help but take a sneaky look at her. For a second it took his breath away, but he suddenley composed himself. He was confused, he had become overwhelmed with feelings that wern't there previously and he had no idea why?! He would never act on it though, not in a million years. She was a friend, friends dont love friends, friends sometimes get crushes on other friends but thats about it! Thats all, just a crush, it would pass soon enough, he had Jessica after all..

The day passed in a mixture of drink, pool and food. Everybody was enjoying themselves and Dani had refrained from talking shit to Jessica so all was calm at the Hardy house. Dani couldn't stop herself from staring at Jeff though, looking at him longingly as he played around in the pool with Jessica, wishing desperatley it was her. His body glistened, the water droplets caressing his skin made Dani shudder. What she would give to be one of those tiny drops of water. She laid back and pulled her sunglasses down, figuring that as she was wearing so little she might as well get a tan. She started relaxing, her thoughts fading away...

'DUNK!!!!!' Someone screamed and Dani felt someone grab her legs pulling her down the chair slightly, she tried to struggle, work out what was going on when someone else scooped her up by the arms and the next thing she knew she was flying through the air coming to land with a big splash. Making her way to the surface she rubbed the water from her eyes and lookd up to see Shannon and Matt laughing by the side.

'Fuck you!' she screamed, trying not to laugh. She swam off towards the edge of the pool to get her sunglasses, passing Jeff and Jessica. Blondie was laughing along but Jeff just seemed to be looking at her. She wondered what he was doing but shook the thoughts away as hopes and retrieved her sunglasses.

Jeff was stunned. Dani looked really good wet and he couldn't help but stare, shaking his head he tried to laugh along and not think about how she looked, how her clothes clung to her svelte body...her hair.... (Yeah not thinking about it is really working isn't it Jeff?!)

He watched her start to struggle in the corner and slowly float down underneath the water, not returning. Panic rose in him. He went to move towards the water she used to be and was shoved out of the way by Shannon who had jumped in shouting 'Dani!' Shannon was looking aruond for her and all of the sudden, he was dragged underwater with Dani reappearing on the suface laughing and wiping her face. Shannon rose again and splashed her.

'Dani! I thought you were hurt!' he exclaimed, failing to see the funny side. Jeff chuckled to himself.

'Come on Shanny,' she said rubbing his hair. 'Don't be a misery and go get me a beer.' Shannon got out of the pool and walked around to the cooler while Dani moved towards the steps and started to climb them. Getting out of the pool Dani pulled her tank top off and wringed it out. Jeff kept glancing out of the corner of his eye.

'Wow! Dani! I know you wanna jump me but come on don't be obvious!' Shannon laughed bringing her a beer.

Jeff didn't like the way Shannon was flirting with Dani. He knew Shannon meant nothing by it but still... Grabbing Jessica, he kissed her, anything to get the image of Dani out of his head. Dani stood there and watched them a silent tear fell down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away before anyone noticed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey :) So I know I said I wouldn't update until tommorow but the bloke has gone to the gym and given me some free time! This isn't as 'funny' but with valid reason. Next chapter is going to be all about the thoughts of Jeffery as he is prettyyyyyy confusing atm if you ask me! As usual I own nothing you recognise, I don't get paid for this etc etc. I'm not sure if I'm happy with this chapter, if you guys like it I will leave it up if not I will take down and re-write, your in charge!!!! More updates on all stories tommorow!!!! All day writing session! Things are back to normal now (almost) and I'm going to be back on track Tuesday-Thursday. x Thanks for all the reviews so far guys :)**

Dani had been avoiding the group after the BBQ. Jeff and this thing were obviously getting serious and she couldn't cope with it. The hope she used to cling onto felt as if it was burning away. She always relied on the fact that Jeff had flings, nothing else, but this seemed more.

Jeff kept texting her but she ignored them, Matt kept ringing and she let them go through to voicemail. She stayed out most of the time so even if they did call round she wasn't there. Sitting in the bar she sighed, staring at her beer bottle, slowly peeling away the sticker she wondered how it had come to this. Why did she never just tell Jeff how she felt? If she had of done all this may have never happened, then again he may have just laughed in her face.

'Hey, Dani? Where you been?' came a voice from behind her.

Dani inwardly groaned, they finally caught up with her.

'Hey Shannon.' she said turning around in her seat to face him. She saw that Matt and Jeff were with him but no Jessica, he stomach did a flip, had they finished? Just as her spirits were lifting the door opened and in walked Jessica with some of her friends, she walked straight up to Jeff, who put his arm around her and she planted a kiss on his lips.

'Where have you been girl?' Matt asked, taking the seat next to Dani, the others followed in suit.

'Nowhere in particular, just about.' Dani replied looking back down to her bottle.

'Do you not answer your phone anymore'

'Erm, its broken, I never hear it ringing.' Dani lied through her teeth, they would know she wasn't telling the truth.

'Oh right, well we were worried about you.' Matt said, concern flashing in his eyes.

'Oh, sorry.' Dani replied, shrugging and returning her focus to her beer bottle.

'Hey Dani.' Jeff spoke now and Dani resisted looking up at him knowing if she did she would be lost in those emerald eyes.

'What up?' she replied, trying to be as emotionless as possible.

'I've been trying to get a hold of you, I have something to tell you...' Jeff trailed off and Dani stiffened iin her seat. This could either be very good or very bad. (Wouldn't bank on the first!)

'Actually me and Jessica have something to tell you... We're engaged.' The words that had just sprung from Jeff's lips hung in the air.

Inside of Dani a voice cried out but she managed to hold it together, just about. She refused to look up, didn't want to see the smug smile on that bitch's face.

'Great.' Dani said, not wanting to speak any longer for fear of what she might say.

'Well we were hoping you would come to our engagment party... tonight.' Jessica said, obviously put out by Dani's coldness towards her. She looked at her friends and made a face, gesturing towards Dani.

'Mabye.' Dani no longer trusting herself to use more than one word answers. Her insides were churning and she wanted to be sick (yeah because that will make him find you attractive) her head was spinning and she wanted to get out of there now. Standing up she tried to steady herself by gripping onto the table.

'Woah, Dani-boy are you ok?' Jeff stood in front of her and grabbed her arms, she looked up into his eyes, swore she saw something more than friendship but shook her head to rid her of this thought. He was engaged...engaged...the word swam around her head refusing to leave.

Jeff gently shook her to regain her focus and she looked up, and for a second he felt like he had been winded. Why did he never notice her beautiful eyes before? They were hypnotising, like pools of chocolate. He could see tears forming in them and was confused, what was wrong with her?

'I'm fine Jeff, just had a bit too much to drink, I don't think I will be able to make tonight.' Dani lied, wishing he would let go of her, every second that she was in his arms she could feel her resolve growing weak.

'Please come Dani, it would mean a lot to me.' Jeff said, Dani kept his gaze, could see the pleading in his eyes. She was weak, she had no immunity to Jeff's charms, that was always her problem.

'Fine. But I'm going to go get some sleep now.' She relented and managed to break his grip. As soon as she did she wished she didn't. She wanted him to hold her, to tell her that everything would be ok.

'Great.' He smiled and she could see he meant it.

'Yeah, great.' Jessica said grabbing Jeff's arm and the moment was broken.

'I gotta go then, text me later.' Dani said and with that squezzed past Jeff and walked out of the bar.

Getting outside she ran, ran as far away as she could, ran until it felt like her lungs were on fire. Collapsing she groaned. A tear fell onto her cheek and she quickly wiped it away, not wanting people to see her like this she ran home where she could be true to herself and let her emotions run free.

The group watched Dani leave the bar and run down the street.

'What's wrong with her?' One of Jessica's friends asked, disgust in her eyes.

'God knows, she is always like that.' Jessica replied and Jeff shot a look at her.

'You hardly know her Jess so shut it.' He said.

Everyone looked at Jeff, confused by the outburst. He got up and walked to the bar to get the drinks. he also wanted time alone, to get his head straight, he feelings were all thrown up in the air and he didn't like it.


End file.
